Immunity
You are immune to certain effects, automatically succeeding on any resistance or check against them. You assign ranks of Immunity to various effects to gain immunity to them (with more extensive effects requiring more ranks). These assignments are permanent: * 1 rank: aging, disease, poison, one environmental condition (cold, heat, high pressure, radiation, or vacuum), one type of suffocation (breathe normally underwater or in an alien atmosphere, for example), starvation and thirst, need for sleep, or a rare FX descriptor (such as your own FX, a close sibling’s FX, etc.). * 2 ranks: critical hits, suffocation effects (no need to breathe at all), or an uncommon FX descriptor (such as chemical, gravitic, necromantic, etc.). * 5 ranks: alteration effects, dazzle effects, emotion effects, entrapment (grappling, snares, or bonds), fatigue effects, interaction skills, trait effects, or a particular Damage descriptor (such as bullets, cold, electricity, falling, fire, magic, radiation, sonic, etc.) * 9 ranks: life support (includes immunity to disease, poison, all environmental conditions, and suffocation) * 10 ranks: a common FX descriptor (such as all effects with cold, electricity, fire, radiation, or weather descriptors, for example). * 20 ranks: a very common FX descriptor. * 30 ranks: any effect targeting a particular resistance (except Toughness or Defense) regardless of descriptors. * 40 ranks: all physical damage, all energy damage. So for example at Immunity 11, you could have life support (9 ranks) plus Immunity to critical hits (2 more ranks), or life support plus Immunity to aging (1 rank) and a rare power descriptor (1 rank), or any other combination adding up to 11 ranks. Degrees of Immunity Some Immunity FX are a matter of degree. For example, “immunity to cold” can range from the environmental effects of cold to cold damage, to complete immunity to all effects with the “cold” descriptor. The first requires only 1 rank, and provides no resistance to other sorts of cold effects. The second requires 5 ranks and only provides immunity to cold Damage effects (even those with resisted by resistances other than Toughness). The third requires 10 ranks and provides complete immunity to all effects with the “cold” descriptor—whether Damage, Inflict, Drain, or what have you. Extras * Affects Others (+1/rank): This extra allows you to grant the benefits of your Immunity to others by touch. It’s most commonly used with life support, such as for projected force fields or constructs able to maintain a safe environment. * Area: This extra is most commonly used in conjunction with Affects Others, allowing you to spread your Immunity among those in the affected area. For example, Area Immunity 9 (life support) Affects Others, provides normal life support in a 45-foot radius around you. * Extended Duration: Sustained duration Immunity may be suitable for certain types of powers, particularly force fields or similar protective abilities requiring a modicum of concentration. It is a net +0 modifier from Immunity’s base permanent duration. * Increased Range: Immunity that Affects Others may have this extra, allowing it to grant its benefits at normal or perception range. * Selective: This extra gives you the ability to “lower” your Immunity and allow harmless effects you’d normally resist automatically to work on you. If you have the Affects Others and Area modifiers, you can use this extra to choose who benefits from your Immunity and who does not. Flaws * Limited (–1): You suffer half the normal effect rather than being entirely immune to it. For environmental effects, you only make checks half as often. For other effects, halve the effect’s rank before the roll is made to overcome your resistance. Alternately, if your immunity is to an effect causing lethal damage, it can cause non-lethal damage instead. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:General FX